poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Back to the Barnyard
Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Back to the Barnyard is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends TV Crossover series to be created by 76859Thomas, Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It's the sequel TV Series to the film, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. The Episodes will appear on DropBox or Google Drive in the near future. Plot The plot generally revolves around Otis (a male cow with udders) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to horse around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his friends Pip the mouse, Abby the cow, Pig, Freddy the ferret, Peck the rooster, Duke the sheepdog, and Bessy the cow have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville. While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville (which Steve Oedekerk most likely named after himself) is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix. There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background does not look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like preventing Mrs. Beady from proving that animals can talk and distracting the farmer, so that they can throw a party. In many episodes, Otis gets himself in a sticky situation where his friends have to come to the rescue, resulting in him learning a lesson. Sometimes, the animals dress up like people when out in public, which nobody notices except Mrs. Beady. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Louis, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang and Gaston will guest star in this TV series. * Like Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard, due some episodes form the real show has the word God's name in it, this the first Thomas and Friends/Nickelodeon crossover had to be censored. See Also * Thomas' Adventures of Cowman - The Uddered Avenger * Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Barnyard - Back at the Booyard * Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure Series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Censored TV series